Emoji
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Once shoot. Morrilla. Humor. Cuenta la leyenda, el rumor, lo real xD que nuestras JMo y Lana Parrilla se textean por móvil y hacen guerras de emojis como diversión, esto me inspiró para hacer esta chorradilla de fic.


Título: Emoji.

Tipo: One shoot. Morrilla. Humor.

Disclaimer: Cuenta la leyenda, el rumor, lo real xD que nuestras JMo y Lana Parrilla se textean por móvil y hacen guerras de "emojis" como diversión, esto me inspiró para hacer esta chorradilla de fic.

Nota1:

Lo que va entre comillas son los mensajitos del whatsapp "ejemplo"

Lo que va entre paréntesis son los iconos, los emojis (emoji triste)

Lo que va entre guiones con conversaciones -ejemplo-

Nota2: los emojis son los iconos que todos conocemos, la cara sonriente, la cara triste, etc.

Beep beep, el movil de Jennifer sonó en su mesilla, ella se giró a la vez que se acomodaba bien su manta, muteó la tele, encendió la pantalla del movil y leyó "Qué, ¿te hace una guerra de emojis?", sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

"Te aburres en la reunión, ¿verdad?"escribió apresuradamente.

"Un poco, por cierto, ¿cómo estás del resfriado?". Lana se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla de oficina, la sala de reuniones estaba repleta de gente, guionistas, actores, productores y una muchacha perteneciente a una revista.

"Mejor, gracias (emoji guiño) me estoy dopando con tanta pastilla" Jennifer miró el bote que tenía al lado y lo agitó, notándose dentro dos o tres pastillas sueltas.

"Jajaja, pásame alguna, si tienes algo que anime el cuerpo mejor", Lana miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie la viera.

"¿Has dormido poco?"

"No es eso, es que es lo mismo de siempre."

"¿Quién está dirigiendo el cotarro?"

"Eddy"

"Ahora lo entiendo todo, que no te vea con el movil, ya viste la charlita que me dio el otro día cuando me pilló chateando en la reunión con los de aquella revista" Jennifer posó el móvil sobre sus piernas y se frotó las manos energéticamente, echó su aliento sobre ellas, buscando calor.

"Tampoco será para tanto.. (emoji sonriente), dios, ya han sacado el temita" Lana resopló discretamente, su tez pasó a ser de enfado.

Jennifer volvió a coger el movil. "¿Qué temita?"

"El del embarazo de Regina"

"Oh dios… ¿otra vez?, ¿para qué tantas vueltas? Si está claro que es un error"

"Pues siguen dándole vueltas al asunto, que si a los fans les gustará, que qué repercusiones tendrá bla bla"

"El último día tú diste tu opinión al respecto y aportaste buenas razones"

"Ya, pues se ve que mi opinión y mis razones se la pasan por el …

3 minutos más tarde

"¿Lana? ¿estás ahí?"

Lana aprovechó que Eddy estaba hablando por el móvil para contestar. "Me ha llamado la atención Eddy, qué vergüenza"

"Jajajajajajaja, que pardilla"

"No te pases, o voy a tu casa y te hago el Ice Bucket con muuuucho hielo"

"Me quieres matar de una pulmonía, ¿o de la risa? (emoji carcajada)"

"(emoji cara de enfado)"

"Voy al baño, dame 2 minutos", Jennifer se levantó de la cama y agarró los múltiples pañuelos usados.

"Que sea 1, esto es muy aburrido, y frustrante …. (emoji triste)"

5 minutos más tarde

"Perdona la tardanza, me he mareado un poco en el baño"

"¿Estás bien? (emoji cara asustada)"

"Sí, sí, creo que son las pastillas y la falta de sueño"

"Eso te pasa por dormir sola" Lana escribió esto último sonriendo.

"Qué remedio, es tan grande el espacio que sobra en la cama como la misma cama (emoji risa)"

"Me estás reservando un hueco por si me fugo de casa, ¿verdad? (emoji cara de demonio)"

"Por supuesto mi Evil queen" Jennifer tosió y bebió un sorbo de agua y pensó: ¿Por qué le sigo el juego? Lana es una lianta, siempre acaba la conversación con jueguecitos de palabras…cambiemos de tema

"¿Seguís reunidos?"

"A nuestro pesar sí, Eddy acaba de irse a hacer copias de los guiones definitivos del capítulo de la semana que viene"

"Guárdame una copia"

"Contaba con ello"

"Gracias guapa"

"Saludos de parte de Ginnifer"

"¿Y por qué no me los da ella por whatsapp?"

"Su batería ha muerto, como mi cerebro"

"Jajajaja, me alegro de estar enferma. Dale saludos de mi parte. ¿Aun tienes ganas de echarte esa batalla de emojis?"

"OK, ve calentando los dedos, tiempo estimado: un minuto"

"Pss… Ganarás como siempre"

"(emoji gafas de sol)"

"Vale, empezamos en tres… dos… ¡uno!"

Ambas agarraron sus móviles cuan mandos de la Play Station en una batalla campal por ver quien ponía más iconitos en un minuto. Lana se reía y hablaba para sí misma, Josh se percató de su cambio de actitud y le preguntó curioso.

-¿Lana qué haces?

-Una batalla de emojis- la morena no despegaba la vista del móvil.

-¿Contra quién?

-Contra la enfermita

-¿Hablas con Jennifer?

Lana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-5 segundos más y…

"SSSSSTOP!", se apresuró a escribir.

"¿Yaa? ¡¿seguro?!"

"El tiempo es inamovible señorita Morrison. Recuento"

4 minutos más tarde

"Suéltalo ya, has vuelto a ganar, ¿cierto?"

"No …"

"(emoji ojos saltones)". Jennifer se incorporó en la cama y se sentó sobre sus piernas alegre y triunfante.

"Simplemente no he perdido"

Jennifer suspiró apenada "Vamos que has ganado, OTRA VEZ"

"(emoji carcajada)"

"No es justo, siempre pierdo por tener los pulgares gordos, esto es una deformidad, una mostruosidad, una …."

"Eso es una ventaja para según que cosas…"

"(emoji sorprendido) ¿Cómo?"

"Nada (emoji sonriente)"

"No, en serio, ¿para qué cosas?"

"Piensa (emoji sonriente), algo que tú puedas poner en práctica…"

"(emoji cara sorprendida)"

"Contigo o con otra persona…", Jennifer pensó: ¿Por qué esto me suena tan mal?. Y se colocó un mechón de su pelo rubio tras la oreja mientras se reía.

"Definitivamente Eddy te ha vuelto majareta"

Un aviso en la pantalla: "_Lana ha enviado una imagen_"

"A ver qué me has mandando", Jennifer abrió la foto, donde se veía un primer plano de Lana con una mueca de locura graciosa.

"Jajajaja, lo dicho, majareta del todo"

"Así me ha dejado nuestro querido Eddy"

"xD estás muy mal"

" Hablando de Roma, ha vuelto"

"Recuerda recogerme el guión porfi"

"emoji guiño) Course."

"Eres un sol"

"Que te mejores Jen, y que practiques con tus dedos (emoji guiño, emoji guiño)"

"(emoji sorprendido) Em serio, me confundes"

"Jajajaja, es lo que quiero, me divierte"

"A mí también"

"XOXO"

"XOXO"

Ahora un aviso salió en la pantalla de Lana "_Jennifer ha mandado una imagen_"

Lana sonrió y abrió la foto resguardando la pantalla de miradas ajenas, en la imagen estaba Jennifer en la cama, con un pijama de cuadros, tapada con una manta y lanzando un beso a la pantalla. Lana sonrió, Josh la miró atentamente, e hizo discretamente un corazón con sus dos manos y lo agitó sobre su pecho en plan colegiala. Lana le lanzó una mirada de odio fingido.

Zas, Eddy salió desde atrás de Lana y dejó caer con fuerza el guión de ésta sobre la mesa, la morena dio un brinco "Lana Parrilla, tenemos que hablar".

Josh y Ginnifer la miraron con cara de apuro, Josh hizo un gesto de cortar el cuello y Ginnifer le golpeó en el hombro, Lana quería que le comiese la tierra, sin embargo, solo pudo pensar: Maldita Morrison, eres mi distracción preferida.


End file.
